Big the Budō
was a character in Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. His true name and identity is About *Classification: Perfect Chōjin *Homeland: Japan *Height: 290 cm *Weight: 320 kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 50,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Megaton King Drop, Budō Exploding Kick *Tag Teams: Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 209 (disguise) and 218 (Big the Budō) *Submitted by: Kazuya Mitani (三谷和弥) of Aichi. **"Graydar" disguise submitted by: Koji Nishikawa (西川興治) of Miyagi. **"Mildman" disguise submitted by: Mitsunori Tamashiro (玉城光則) of Osaka. Voice Actors *Yonehiko Kitagawa in Kinnikuman *Shinichirō Ōta in PlayStation 2 games Techniques ; :Budo performs a double underhook and jumps into the air with his opponent then shifts his weight so he is standing on the soles of their feet and drives them into the floor with the added force of his magnet power. ; : ; : ; :Like Neptuneman he executes a magnetically charged lariat on his opponent. Tag techniques ; :Both Budo and Neptuneman perform Quarrel bombers on an opponent normally removing any masks. ; :Budo jumps in the air and prepares to do a pile driver with one enemy using his magnet power to draw them back to Earth, while Neptuneman grabs the other opponent in a bear hug and jumps up so that both opponents head's crash together. ; : ; : Story Prehistory Once the Chōjin Tournaments were dominated by a powerful being, the legendary Neptune King. However, he became disgusted as the competition shifted from strong vs. weak death matches into a commercialized sport. He then went into hibernation under in the River Thames. He remained there for millions of years until he was discovered by a Chōjin named Kenkaman. Kenkaman was trying to commit suicide by jumping into the river because he couldn't find any opponents strong enough to defeat him (even Robin Mask was too easy for him). Together, the two of them plotted to bring the Chōjin competitions back to its bloody roots. The Neptune King gave Kenkaman his Neptune Mask, making him Neptuneman, and created a new Bogu-clad identity for himself- Big the Budō. Dream Chōjin Tag Arc He and Neptuneman entered the Universal Tag Team Tournament as the Hell Missionaries with the intention of stealing the masks of the Chojin champions and give them to their henchmen, so that 'Kinnikuman' and 'Robin Mask' would be their henchmen, if only in name. They appeared disguised at the beginning, revealing themselves to punish Screw Kid and Kendaman for their loss against the 20 Million Powers, Buffaloman and Mongolman. They faced the Chojin Master-Student team of Robin Mask and Warsman, who they beat and stole their masks. In the next round they fought the 20 Million Powers, ultimately defeating them and unmasking Mongolman to reveal Ramenman. In the final round, they fought the Muscle Brothers, Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great (Terryman in disguise), in a three round match. In the first round, He and Neptuneman won by Cross Bomber, revealing Kinnikuman Great to be Terryman, who had taken the role after the real Great, Prince Kamehame, died. however, they lost to Kin and Terry in the next rounds, when Big began using the swords in the 'Sword Floor Death Match' he designed. This caused Neptuneman to turn on him, as using weapons was against the rules of Perfect Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei Big the Budo has yet to make an actual appearance in Nisei, though he is seen in flashbacks concerning the DMP's training, suggesting that he was one of the founders, as head of the Perfect Chojin division, similar to how Sunshine was head of the Akuma Chojin division. Trivia * Big The Budō had a total of three disguises, the mask of his last disguise got shattered by a double Kinniku Buster and revealed he looked like an older version of Neptuneman with a golden mask. This later got shattered by the winning Muscle Docking from Terryman and Kinnikuman, revealing an old face that looked almost as if he were dead for long time. * Career Information ;Profile *Alias: Big the Budō *Favorite Food: Sushi *Theme Song: by Takayuki Miyauchi (feat. Yonehiko Kitagawa as Big the Budō) ;Titles *Perfect Chōjin Don ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Screw Kid ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Hell Missionaries (Neptuneman) *O Chōjin Master/Student Combo (Cross Bomber) *O 20 Million Powers (Cross Bomber) *O Muscle Brothers 1 (Cross Bomber) *X The Machineguns 2 (Muscle Docking) *X The Machineguns 3 (KO) Category:Kinnikuman characters ja:ネプチューン・キング